Aomine x Reader x Kagami
by RioXTaiga
Summary: Three hot and sexy chapters with Aomine and Kagami.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day to go out for a walk. Sunny, but not too hot. You were enjoying the beautiful sun until a shadow started to loom over you. The shadow was much taller than you and had an intense presence. You wouldn't say it was particularly scary or anything, just a bit...disturbing and distracting.

"(f/n), I want you to come out on a date with me."  
"A-Aomine...p-please move. I'm want to enjoy the sun, and I can't do that with you leering over me. You looked down with shy eyes.  
"If you let me take you out then you can enjoy the sunlight." Aomine said with his usual dull tone and expression.

You tried to push him away but he wasn't budging.

"It's as if you want me to take you out. You're not even trying to get away from me."  
"I-I am. It's just that you're too big. And why did you pull me into a dark alley in the first place? Are you planning on doing something to me?"

Aomine didn't answer you. You started to sweat a little bit at his silence. It's like you guessed exactly what he was thinking. Slowly looking up at him, you saw him smirking down at you. His eyes not even trying to look at yours anymore.

"W-what is it?" You flinched at his smirk.

"Did they get bigger?"  
"Did what get bigger...?" Following Aomine's line of vision, you could see that they led you to your chest. After taking a moment to realize he was staring at your breasts, you finally slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Aomine started to glare at you. He was glaring at you as if you had slapped him for no reason.

"You know exactly what I slapped you for! You stupid pervert!"

"That's it." Aomine picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. He placed his hand over your ass so you wouldn't fall off, since you were small and light and all.

"A-A-Aomine what are you doing!? P-put me down!" You started to blush furiously while pounding on his back.

"Dammit stop hitting me!" Aomine took his hand and smacked your ass.

"Hn~! Stop that!" You cried out. "Oniichan!" You started to call out for your big brother.

Aomine started to walk out the alley and in to broad daylight. He walked out if he no problems on his shoulders and if no one was watching him.

"P-put me down you pervert! Kidnapping is a crime!" You kept yelling out on purpose.

"Shut up already! Stop yelling out stupid things and treating me like a criminal!" He yelled back at you. He was starting to get pissed.

"If you don't want to treated like one that stop acting like one! If you don't stop I'm going to call Oniichan!"  
"Am I supposed to be scared of Kagami!?"  
"Yes, 'cause he's going to kick your ass for me!"

While you both were arguing back and forth, Aomine was still walking and was already real close to his house. You both kept at it until you arrived at his door. Aomine took out his key while he was still struggling with you. Entering his house, Aomine removed his shoes then yours and dropped them by the door. Still holding on to you, Aomine took you to his room and busted open the door with his foot.

"Stupid Ahomine! I can't believe I went out with you!"

Aomine rested you down on the bed while he noticed tears start to form at the corner of your eyes. You took your hands and started to rub your eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying? I didn't even do anything to you." Aomine narrowed his eyes at you.

"I-I know you're going to do something to me. You're such and idiot and a big pervert." You turned over on your side. "I hate you Aomine."

"Tch." Aomine clicked his tongue and came closer to you. He took you chin and had you turn your head to look directly into his eyes. As he gazed upon you, he could see you trembling a bit. He even noticed the tears make a shine in your (e/c) orbs.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that to my face." His eyes full of seriousness.

"I...I..." You were at a lost for words. You got lost in the passionate from his eyes. Instead of saying anything, you turned your body to face him and reached out your hand to him, caressing his cheek. "I don't hate you...that much..." You looked away from his eyes.

"I knew it." Aomine smirked. He brought his lips in close, then he kissed you. He licked you lips before shoving his tongue in your mouth. Aomine moved onto the bed. His whole person leering over your body.

You could feel your heart beating really fast. You looked up at him with a crimson color dusted upon your cheeks. Aomine was smirking at you the whole time. It was like he knew you still had some feeling for him left.

"Tell me you love me." Aomine licked your neck then kissed it roughly. He sucked on your skin for a good while, leaving a hickey on your neck.

"Ah~ I...I can't say that. We're not going out anymore. It's not right." You looked away from him shamefully.  
"So then go back out with me. Problem solved." Aomine stripped himself of his shirt. He took his large hands started grope you. You heard you moan a bit as he did that. "I know you want to get back with me." Aomine unbuttoned your blouse and then unclipped your bra from the front, revealing soft but big mountains.

Aomine took his tongue and started to lick and nibble on your nipple while pinching the other.

"Ah~!" The sensation felt great. Especially since that was your feel good spot. "D...don't tease me~"You shivered.

Aomine removed your shorts and panties and moved his tongue down there. He widened up your legs and pushed his tongue in, starting to lick you like never before. Then he bit you clit, making you arch your back and moan out under his mercy.

"Aaah~" You took Aomine's hair strands and gripped them with your fingers. All of a sudden, you could feel a pleasurable heat start to wonder around in your stomach. A few seconds later and you arched your back even more, cumming into Aomine's mouth. Smirking against you, he kissed you and looked up at you. Sitting up, he licked his lips and watched as you put your hands between your legs to close them.

Aomine pulled down his pants and took his rock hard member out his pants. "Let me do it." He put his hands on either sides of you and waited for response before going in.

"...Fine...but you'll have to wait on my answer." You buried you face into the pillow.

Aomine gave a mischievous smirk and thrusted into you on purpose. He made you take your face away from the pillow and arch your back violently.

"Aaaahhh~!"

Gripping your waste, he started to slam hard into you. Your breasts moving along with his motions. You could tell Aomine was not planning on being gentle. Aomine lifted you up so you could sit on his lap while he fucked you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you bounced up and down on his lap. Your breathes were hitched because he was thrusting so quickly.

Aomine kissed you roughly and you excepted it. He then took you off of him to turn you around. You laid back on the bed as you placed your feet on his knees and he fucked in the same place, just from behind.

"Hey, I'm going to let go soon." Aomine said as he started to thrust even harder, hitting your sweet spot.

"A...Aomine~!" You stuck out your tongue and started to drool. Your whole face was red but you didn't really care. Even though it was embarrassing to do this kind of thing, you felt really good and couldn't control yourself.

"Aomine...I...I can't take it anymore~!" You cried out in an erotic moan as you finally climaxed.

Even though you had climaxed, Amoine hadn't and was still going until he had. But he was nearing to the point. You could tell because he was even quicker and harder than before. In moments, you could Aomine spurt all of his pleasure inside of you. Running your hands through you hair, you collapsed back onto his chest. Your pants in sync with his.

Glancing behind behind you could see Aomine staring at you. You flinched at the intensity he was giving you.

"You're not going to run away from me." Aomine slipped out of you and turned you around. Your head and hands resting on his steal chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you from escaping.

"Aomine..." You blushed and you could hear his rapid heart beat, pounding in his chest. "I...I don't hate you..."

"I know that already. You've always been so damn shy and timid ever since middle school, so its not surprise."  
"Don't make fun of me."  
"I'm not doing that. So, does that mean you want go back out with me again?"  
"I never said that. It'll might take me some time. So just wait for my answer."  
"Whatever, weather you like it or not, you know you're still on love with me."  
"I am not." You softly closed your eyes, falling asleep to his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

After Aomine forcefully dragged you to his place and made love to you, you stayed at his house till morning. That morning you were still in Aomine's arms. His grip never loosened as you laid on his chest. As you looked up at him, his eyes were shut and his body rising up and down in comfort.

"A-Aomine...could you let go of me? I have to go home now. If I don't go home, Oniichan will be really worried."  
Aomine opened one of his eyes."You're not going home to Kagami. Let him worry."  
"N-no...I don't think I should. He must be really worried, so I should go home." You tried to wiggle away from Aomine but he just held you tighter. You sighed as you could make no more attempts to escape. Suddenly, you felt the grip loosen a bit. You looked up in question.

"...I'll call you when you get home, got it?"  
"Eh?"  
"You still have the same number?"  
"I do..."  
"Then pick up when I call." Aomine unraveled his arm from around you and shoved you off the bed. You hit the floor with a large thud.

"Ow!" You rubbed your elbow and stood up. Once you stood up, you had noticed Aomine was in a familiar trance. You followed his ray of vision and saw that it lead to your chest, once again. "You perverted idiot!" You smacked him in the face and grabbed your clothes, heading to the bathroom.

Once you had on you clothes, you came out the bathroom, you turned your head to see Aomine leaned up against the wall, his arms folded.

"Y-you scared me. Why were you waiting there?"

Aomine just starred at you for a bit before walking towards you. Naturally you backed up, but you were soon cornered. Aomine lifted up your chin with his hand and brung his lips down upon yours. You closed your eyes as he gave you a temporary goodbye kiss. As he let go, you looked up at him with meaningful eyes.

"Aomine...I'll see you, maybe later..." You gave him a kiss to the cheek and you left his room. Leaving his room, you put on your shoes and head out the door.

"*Sigh* Oniichan is going to be so mad."

**An Hour Later**

"(F/n) where the hell were you!?"

As soon as you walked in the door you were yelled at, or more like roared at. You flinched at your big brothers sudden choice of tone. You slowly opened one eyes to look up at his raging face. His teeth bare for you to know that he was angry.

"O-oniichan...I-" You trembled a bit in fear as you tried to explain yourself, but you were cut off by his booming voice.

"Why didn't you come home last night!? I was seriously worried! Who the hell were you with!?"

"I...I was with Aomine..." You fiddled with your hands.  
"What?!" Kagami got even more pissed when he heard that name. Kagami then grabbed your arm and pulled you to his room.

Opening the door Kagami pulled you through and flung you on the bed. "!"

"Why were you with him?! Didn't you two break up?!"  
"Yes..."  
"So why were you with him!?"

"I...I...I'm sorry~!" You busted into tears as he kept on with scolding." You tried to rub away your tears with your hands but they wouldn't stop pouring.  
As soon as you started to cry, Kagami flinched and became anxious.

"...(f/n)..."

"I'm really sorry Oniichan~!" Thinking he was going to yell again, you apologized again along with your runny nose.  
"O-Oi..." Kagami tried to touch you, but you just cried even louder. You thought he was going to be rough with you.  
"(f/n) stop crying, okay? I'm not that mad anymore so stop...please..."

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!" You couldn't hear Kagami through your loud cries and apologized.

"Tch." Kagami grabbed your wrists and pulled you, so he could smash his lips into yours. His sudden action made you stop immediately and open your eyes wide in shock.

"Listen to me already! I forgive you, just don't do it again!"  
"O...Onii...chan...?" You tilted your head. "Why did you...kiss me...?"

"!" Kagami blushed madly at your expression and rubbed the back of his head. "S-sorry about that." Kagami looked away and started to leave the room.  
"Oniichan!" You reached out to grab Kagami by his shirt and stop him from leaving. "Don't go..."

Kagami gulped and started to sweat. "(f-f/n) let go of me." _'I can't look at your face right now. Besides, I don't know what I might do to you.'_

"...I don't want to..." You gripped tighter.

Kagami felt his heart leap a million times. He swiftly turned around and pushed you down onto the bed. His large person covering you as he pinned you down by your wrists to the bed. Kagami's face was flushed as he gazed down at you. He then moved down to devour your lips. He even nipped them a bit.

"Oniichan..." You looked up at Kagami with meaningful eyes, or rather, entranced eyes.

"(f/n)...I love you." Kagami blush went even deeper. His heart beating even faster. Kagami removed one of his hands from your wrist and took it down to your shirt to lift it up. He then took it back to your stomach, slowly moving up to your breasts. He unclipped it from the front. He threw your bra aside and gazed upon your breasts in full vision. But then his eyes narrowed as he saw a red mark on one of them. Looking around on your torso, he saw a bit more.

"Why the hell are these on your body?"  
"!" You blinked in realization as you suddenly remembered what happened last night.

"You didn't do it with him right?"  
"..." You couldn't answer him, nor look him in the face.

At that moment, your phone went off and played out the melodic tone that set for calls. Kagami reached his hand in your pocket and took out your phone. Looking at the caller ID he scowled and threw your phone over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"I don't want you seeing him anymore." Kagami glared at you with beastly and serious eyes. Then he moved his hand down to your pants and unbuttoned it, removing them along with your panties. He took his finger, and inserted it inside you. Kagami skillfully tweaked his finger in and out of you, gradually getting you more wet.

"O-Oniichan~" You stuck your tongue out and started to drool around the same time as you felt yourself tighten around his finger.

"(f/n), you're going to rip my finger off. Loosen up."  
"I-I'm sorry~" You moaned out at tried to let him go a bit.

When he felt like his finger was loose enough, Kagami added a second finger making and you arch your back your breath in with a hitch.

"Open you legs wider for me."

Your legs trembling as you obeyed his will. Opening your legs for him to go deeper, you blushed as he gazed at you with his wild eyes. They even made you shiver. The fact that you were doing something like this with your brother felt a bit exciting, even though it was wrong.

"O-Oniichan~" You called out in a soft voice, trying to look down at him. Then you felt your stomach tighten while starting to heat up. A feeling of pleasurable electricity swirled around inside.

"Oniichan~...I...I'm cumming~!" You threw your head back as you came over Kagami's fingers. Your were breathing heavily as you finished the climax. You covered your face with your arm and kept blushing. Each shade deeper than the last.

Kagami let your other hand free and took his fingers out of you and licked them. You peaked out from your arm and sat up to grab his hand, stopping him from licking any further.

"Stop that..." You looked down.

"...Do you wanna taste then?"  
"Eh?" You shot your head up, but then you looked down again in embarrassment. "What are you talking about? Don't ask me something like that."

Kagami blushed at your adorable reaction. Both of your hearts were beating with anticipation. What was going to happen next? Should the both of you continue? Well, that was all up to you.

"Do you...want to go further?" Kagami asked you seriously.  
"!" You didn't really now what to say, so instead, you slowly nodded.

You nodding put the cherry on the top of Kagami's huge hard on. He pulled down his pants and took his shaft out of his boxers. Your heart sped up in amazement of his size. It was bigger than Aomine's. You went down on your knees and brought your face down close and took his swelling bulge in your mouth. It felt so hot in your mouth, you felt like the walls of your mouth were going to melt.

You licked around and around before bobbing up and down to his liking. Kagami would grunt here and there, showing his favor of how you were sucking him off. He hesitated before bringing his hand to your head and shoving it a bit deeper to your throat. You thought you were going to gag, but you didn't. Gradually, Kagami would push faster. He was getting to his climax, and you decided to help him get there with a few more tricks. In just a matter or moments, you felt something hot shoot down your throat. That did the trick in making you gag.

Kagami frantically apologized and got you some tissue to wipe your mouth. Then he kissed you softly. He pushed you onto your back softly and lifted up your legs to put them over his shoulder. He took his hot shaft and thrusted it into you. You breath hitched once more from the sudden impact. He grabbed hold onto your waist and thrusted harder, with a regular pace. In a matter of seconds, to your surprise, Kagami found the sweetest spot of your body and made you moan in an erotic heat. He must have noticed that he hit because he was ramming in the same spot. His roughness felt really good, and once again you were drooling.

Kagami bent over and licked your nipple with a little nibble to go along with it. He started to suckle on it for a while, making you a mess. Your heart tightening with his every action. Kagami bit your lip lightly, asking you if he could use his tongue to kiss you. You opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out so he would now it was alright. You and Kagami had a make-out session using your tongues, and it only added to the pleasure that you were both feeling.

"Oniichan~ I feel really good~" You confessed. Hearing your words, Kagami blushed and sped up his pace. He showed no mercy, which only made you feel, surprisingly, even more horny.

"(f-f/n)...I'm going to..." Kagami could barely make out his words, as he was feeling the same swirling heat that you had felt.  
"It's okay...go ahead..." You told Kagami.

Kagami took his lips to yours, while still thrusting into you at a fast pace. Your lips never parting with his until you felt him shoot his hot cum inside of you. You arched your back and gave a loud moan that echoed inside of the room. As you felt the hot liquid shoot up inside of you, you even swore that you could feel it in your stomach.

Kagami collapsed on top of you, with his large body and panted along with you. Unconsciously, your hands came up to wrap around Kagami's back. Kagami realzied your actions and nuzzled his face in your chest.

"(f/n), I want to make you mine. Don't you dare go back out with Aomine."  
"Oniich-...Taiga..." Your heart was about to leap out your chest as you said his first name.

Kagami eyes opened wide and he sat up to look at you with those same eyes. "So...do you..."  
"I don't mind." You blushed and looked away.

Kagami grinned a dorky grin in satisfaction. "Your such a good girl." He took his large hand and ruffled your hair. Then he moved it down to carress your cheek and kiss you again.

"Oniichan...can you make breakfast, I'm really hungry." You said as your stomach growled a bit.

"Sure." Kagami moved out of you and put on his pants. Before leaving to go make you a delicious and healthy breakfast, Kagami pulled the covers over you and whispered, "You're all mine and no one else's."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day-In The Evening**

After you and Kagami did an unforgivable thing between siblings, you spent the day together in the house, cuddling and doing other cute stuff together. With a bowl of popcorn in your hand and ferocious tiger behind you holding you while you sat in his lap, was your idea of cuddling. Even though the t.v was on, you were turned to Kagami, feeding him the popcorn. Every now and then, Kagami would give you kisses with your noses and lips.

"Oniichan h-hold on!"

Kagami started to kisses down your neck and tighten his grip around your waist. You could feel something poking you right in between your legs and you blushed. You could slowly feel your self getting heated and down there more jittery every second he furthered himself with you. "Th..the popcorn..."

"What's wrong?" He whispered in your ear, making you tremble.

But in the next moment you heard hard banging on the door. You jumped at the sudden banging and pulled away from you brother.

"Oniichan, what was that?"

"I don't know. I'll go check it out." Kagami moved you to the side along with the popcorn and stood up to go see who the person who interrupted you was. Before even taking a step, Kagami heard a man's voice, suddenly yelling behind the door.

"(f/n)!"

Kagami furrowed his brows. "That sounds like A-"

"A-Aomine!" Your eyes widened. "W-what is he doing at my house?" Your heart started to race.

"Hey (f/n)! Open up!"

"Alright! Stop banging on my damn door!" Kagami roared. Kagami walked over to the door and swung it open after unlocking it. Kagami and Aomine and were now face to face, staring daggers at each other.

"Where the hell is (f/n)?"

"Why the hell are you looking for (f/n)? You two broke up already, so you shouldn't be looking for her."

"Mind your damn business, Kagami. (f/n) is my woman and I can come over when I want."

"What?!"

The intensity in their eyes was fierce. Their eyes trying to bore holes through one another. Not being able to take the silence and fearin that a fight would break out between them, you stood up and rushed over to them, hiding behind Kagami with your eye peaked out to Aomine.

"A-Aomine, what is that you need?"

Aomine looked down at you and softly glared at you. "Hey, why the hell didn't you answer my call?"

"Y...your call?" You mumbled to yourself. _'Ah, yesterday, when my phone rang. Oniichan threw it away when were about to do...that...' _Your cheeks flushed when remembering what you and Kagami did.

"Hey, answer me!"

"Ah, s-sorry, I was...busy."

"Doing what?"

"Um..." You averted your eyes and his more behind Kagami.

"She was with me." Kagami spoke up.

"Huh?" Aomine cocked up a brow and looked at Kagami as if to intimidate him.

"You heard me, she was with me, all day." Kagami stepped closer, his face only inches away from Aomine's.

"O-Oniichan! Please stop!"

"You fucking bastard." Aomine increased the intensity, and so did Kagami. Suddenly Aomine reached out and grabbed your wrist. "(f/n), we're leaving."

"E-eh?!" You staggered forward as Aomine tugged on you, but you suddenly stopped when another grabbed your same arm and pulled you back.

"You're not taking her anywhere!"

"Kagami, mind your damn business."

"And if I don't?! (f/n) belongs to me now."

"Oniichan..." You honestly didn't know what to say. You were feeling confused and your head was spinning.

"The hell she does! She belongs to me!" Aomine pulled you back over to him, making you land into his chest. But Kagami was far from giving up and he pulled you back, making you land in _his _chest.

If you didn't think of something fast, this was going to continue all through the night. You had no idea what to do, but then something popped into your head. When you thought about it, it made your whole face turn red. _'I...I'm such a pervert. It's all their fault.'_ When you opened your mouth to speak, "A truce!" You tried to speak up between their bickering.

"Hah?" Kagami and Aomine looked down at simultaneously.

"C-could you both let me go...please?" You looked up at them both nervously. Kagami and Aomine looked at each other for a few seconds before letting you go at the same time. Turning their attention back to you, they saw you back up a bit.

"H-how about a truce? I don't want you guys fighting anymore so..." You gripped you shirt taking a deep breathe. You took one of your hands to that place, and your other hand on your chest. Before they knew it, you were striking an erotic pose. "Y...you guys can do whatever you want to me. I don't mind...so please stop fighting, I don't like it." You plead with a cute face on and your cheeks hot. "You can be however rough you want to be...just don't fight with each other."

Their eyes opened wide at your proposal. Kagami's cheeks turned bright red. His pants suddenly got a bigger at the thought. 'She's so cute.'

And even though Aomine wasn't blushing, his boner did all the talking for him. _'Dammit, how can I refuse a chance to get to feel those again?'_

Aomine and Kagami glared at each other, trying to clarify if they should do it.

"Only until midnight~!"

"*Sigh* Thank goodness." You slumped your shoulders and released yourself from that embarrassing pose.

"Hey, what are you sighing in relief for?" Aomine asked, stepping inside.

"Huh?" You looked up at him and flinched.

"That's right, it's time to get started." Kagami grinned. "You're not about to back out of our deal are you, (f/n)?"

"Ah..." Your heart started to throb out of control. "N-n-no." You looked away and took a step back for every step that was advanced in your direction. Eventually you hit the coach and fell back on it. "!"

"Look at that, you're trapped now."

"P...please be gentle." Your lip quivered.

"That's no good (f/n). You said we could be rough." Kagami and Aomine leered over you and you felt your heart drop.

Kagami moved the table back so it wouldn't get in the way while Aomine pinned you down. As Kagami turned around, you he saw your lips being captivated by Aomine.

"Hey!"

"Tch, what is it?" Aomine removed his lips and glared at Kagami.

"Why the hell are you kissing her first?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"H-hey, please stop it." You plead out. "Aomine, an you let me go?"

"...Are you stupid? Why the hell would I do that?"

"J-just please." You tried to wriggle away from his strong grip to your tiny wrists. In the next second they were released. You stood up quickly and removed you shirt, blushing like a blooming rose. Your breast now exposed got them even more excited.

"(f/n), come over here." Kagami called with his cheeks covered in blush. Just as you started to walk over you felt your waist being tugged and your now on Aomine's lap.

"Fucking bastard, don't hog her all to yourself." Aomine pulled open you legs forcefully and put his large hand on your womanhood. Pressing down on the lips and moving his finger in a circular motion over the fabric, he heard you mewl out. You tried to close your legs, but your legs were on either sides of Aomine's, so you were locked in that position. Aomine took his finger and slipped it behind the cloth and inside of you. You trembled as you moaned out slightly, but your moaning got even worse when he shoved his finger in deeper.

"Aaahh~"

Aomine held you back by putting his had over you breast. You rested your head back on his shoulder as he continued to finger fuck you. Before you knew it, you were grinding on his finger, yearning for him to make you climax.

"A-Aomine~" Your breathe hitched a bit as he removed his finger. "Aomine~ Don't be mean to me...p...please keep going~"

"(f/n) you belong to me." Aomine nibbled on your ear.

"Y...y-"

"(f/n), didn't you say that you belonged to Oniichan?" Kagami interrupted. He stepped closer in front of you and leaned over to kiss you.

"Mmm~" You could feel Kagami's tongue dance with yours and made you feel so wet. His was really skilled with his tongue. "Oniichan..." You leaned over and pulled Kagami's shorts and boxers down. His bulge sprang out in your face. You took his long length in your hand and began to stroke it while licking the tip. You could taste the bittersweet of him on your tongue. You kissed it and took him in your mouth, making him groan. You tried not to scrap him with your teeth as you bobbed your head back and forth.

Now wanting to leave you out of pleasure, Aomine slipped his finger back in you, along with another. As you sat on his lap, you could feel his bulge growing bigger, which made you react by grinding on it.

Soon enough Kagami's essence was spilling out inside your mouth and you reached your climax. Your moan was so erotic, that Aomine couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, making you lean up against Kagami, and pulled down his shorts and boxers along removed your panties as well.

Kagami lifted you up, with straddling him, and inserted himself inside of you. Aomine place his hand on waist and inserted himself into you as well, from behind.

"Aaaahhh~!" You could feel both of them inside you and it felt really good. You could talk due to lack of breathe, but they knew what you wanted and they started to move themselves in and out of you, at the same time. Feeling their long members penetrate you, you could hear the wet and erotic noises that were being made each time they thrusted.

With your arms around Kagami's you and him french kissed. A string of drool was left from your tongues when you stopped.

"Aahh...this feels really...really good~" You clawed your nail into Kagami as you felt that special heat arising within. Each rough thrust helped it grow and grow, making you feel the urge to release.

"A...Aomine~ Oniichan~ I can feel it~" You tightened your grip around Kagami's neck. "I'm cumming~!" Your voice rang out throughout the living room when all three of you climaxed. Feeling their built up tension shoot inside of you made your voice sound even more erotic. There pants in sync with yours.

You slumped back onto Aomine, exhausted. "I...I can't go on anymore." You cheeks flushed. You shivered as they slowly moved out of you, respecting your wish.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagami asked you, letting you down to you feet.

Your hands were still around Kagami. "I'm fine. I just feel...really tired." You answered with your head nodding up and down. Your eyes felt heavy. In the next second you were knocked out. You fell back into Aomine's arms fully.

"Give her to me, I'm going to take her to bed." Kagami pulled you to him by your waist.

"Who said you could take her to bed?" Aomine pulled you back by your arms

"I did she's my little sister."

"So? She's my woman."

"I don't give a damn! And she's not going out with you! She's going out with me!"

"You wanna go! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Not if I kick your ass first!"

"Please don't fight..." You mumbled in your sleep.

Kagami and Aomine looked down at you and then back at each other, clicking their tongues.

"I'm going home." Aomine pulled up his bottoms and went to the the door.

"Whatever, Kagami put on his shorts and then picked you up properly, carrying you away to your room like a princess.


End file.
